


until him - a hannigram poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal POV, M/M, Poetry, Romance, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I have never met art in human form</i>
  <br/>
  <i>that didn't require my special touch</i>
  <br/>
  <i>to free it from its confines</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>until him</i></p><p> </p><p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham<br/>(also inspired by xCuteAsHale who prompts me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	until him - a hannigram poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> My lovely, amazing Cutie gives me prompts, and while this isn't fulfilling a specific one, they all pretty much inspired the spate of Hannigram poetry. <3

I have never met art in human form  
that didn't require my special touch  
to free it from its confines

until him

Living people tend to bore me with  
their petty lives and irritating whims  
like gnats or mosquitoes but less useful

until him

My routines please me, give my life  
structure and safety, until I feel like  
discarding them for a careful thrill

until him

And now here he is, a part of my reality  
a little left of center, his gaze meeting  
no one's but my own and his heart

beating  
 beating  
beating

For me, for us, for what we are combined,  
because until him I was alone, set apart,   
and now I can finally be at home again

with him

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
